


Always

by mrschiltoncat



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/pseuds/mrschiltoncat
Summary: This was based off a prompt by scribbledghost on tumblr.  Note, the Max I write here isn’t really canon compliant.  He’s a huge romantic for reader, his wife.  You don’t have to have even seen the film for this, Max is a vampire but its only mentioned briefly.  His wife is currently human.
Relationships: Established Relationship - Relationship, Max Phillips & Reader, Max Phillips X Reader, Max Phillips x you, Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Always

You sighed as Max pulled up to the bar where you were meeting Vanessa. Vanessa, your best friend who just a few hours ago had called you in tears because that prick Brett had dumped her. You had been somewhat relieved, Brett being an asshole of supreme degree and your friend deserving better.

But still, you hated hearing her upset and wanted to be there for her. You knew how much your dear friend had loved the man, and how she so wanted what you had now with Max. And you could relate. After all, you were in your late 30s, Max in his early 40s. You had gotten to the point where you figured true love just wasn’t in the cards for you. You certainly didn't expect to meet the love of your life just 2 years ago, and to now be married to him. Happily, blissfully married. And to a vampire no less. Love truly came when you least expect it, just like that cliche you had rolled your eyes at a thousand times. 

You had been about to fall asleep when Vanessa called. It was only 10 in the evening but after a vigorous love making session you were well, wiped. And you just wanted to drift to sleep in your love’s embrace. 

But you always answered when a friend called no matter the hour. One of the many things Max loved about you, your loyalty. Something he wasn't sure he deserved, but you gave him as well. 

So he had understood when you said your friend needed you. As much as you hated her now ex even before this, she needed you. 

Still, after getting back from your honeymoon just a week ago, being apart from Max for any period of time felt painful. You couldn't get enough of his kisses, the feel of his hands on you. How he always held you so close and seemed to look into your soul whenever he moved in you. How beautiful he was when he let you see him at his most vulnerable, letting go completely. 

You both had been intimate plenty of times before but now you wanted him even more if that was possible. You felt ridiculous for being so attached but you couldn't help it. You could swear that after you exchanged vows, hearing Max declare his love for you so ardently, you fell more in love with the man. Or the immortal, rather. 

So you didn't really want to leave the haven that was your husband's embrace, but you needed to be there for her. Sitting in the car with Max now though, leaving was hard. And you were over bars, having gotten your drinking days out of your system years ago. 

You sighed, leaning over to kiss Max goodbye, a little whine falling from your lips as Max pulled back.

”Go, it's for Vanessa sweetheart. You'll be mad at yourself if you don't.”

You pouted, and he couldn't resist placing another kiss on your lips. God, when had he become so tethered to another? And strangely enough, he liked it. He only wanted more of you each day. 

”But I could just kiss you all night, ” you mumbled, a whimper slipping from your lips as he pulled away, trying to chase his lips for more contact. 

Max shook his head, chuckling. You were so cute when you acted like this. And he couldn't get over the fact that here he was, a married man, married! If someone had told him he would be someone’s husband years ago he would have laughed in their faces. Now it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He couldn't picture not having you as his wife. Being able to have an angel rest her head by his each night, trusting him completely. 

Here he was, sad because he was going to go a few hours without his best friend. Best friend. Good God, you had made him a sap, and he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

He had always heard that marriage made couples boring. But marrying you seemed to be the ultimate aphrodisiac. He only wanted you more with each passing day. And you wanted him too. God, the sounds you made for him were the sweetest he had ever heard, how you clutched at him. The amount you two had been at it since you said your I dos you would surely be pregnant by now...if he wasn’t what he was. 

Max sometimes worried you would stop wanting him, because he couldn't give you all you deserved, because you deserved it all. And still, you looked at him like his love was enough, that he was enough. More than that, with so much love it made your eyes sparkle. That was something he could never quite get over, that an angel like you held such love and raw need for a monster like himself. You saw him like no other. 

”Don’t laugh at me, ” you said with mock hurt, a hand over your heart, taking him away from his thoughts. You could tell Max was getting lost in his mind, his self doubt creeping in, and he was struggling to have an evening away from you as well. Any hurt in his eyes hurt you. Making him laugh and smile and see the good in himself was something you endeavored to do for as long as your days. You wanted him to see what you did when you looked at him. The goodness that shone, that he couldn’t seem to see. Someone worthy of love. 

”Why, what will you do about it, sweet wife, ” he teased back, the back of his fingers ghosting over your cheek. 

Wife. That word alone made your heart swell and you want to jump him all at once. You never knew how sexy such an ordinary word could be. How whenever he said it, you were reminded how you were his, and he was yours. Completely, irrevocably. 

”Well, I guess you will just see when I get home, husband of mine, ” you retorted, biting your lip. 

Max just shook his head, wishing vampires couldn't blush. Only you made him feel this way again, that he had blood running through him, his heart beating. You had become his heart. And his need for you was insatiable, he was affected just as much by you calling him your spouse.

He leaned forward to whisper against your ear, smirking at the involuntary shiver that he caused. ”Go already, sweetheart, or we will be in the back of the car and you’ll be screaming my name, your poor friend wondering whatever happened to you.” He nipped gently at your ear, unable to resist touching you further. 

”Max Phillips!” you squealed, leaning back in mock horror, giggling at his insinuation. You leaned back into him after you stopped laughing, kissing his lips tenderly. 

”I love you so much you know Max, ” you whispered, your expression turned serious. No matter his desires, Max always thought of you first. Your needs first. 

”Yea, ” he whispered softly, placing a brief kiss to your lips. ”I love you too. I'll come get you later, okay, ” he said, smiling at you as he pressed another kiss to your forehead before you went to join Vanessa inside.

+++  
You hadn’t intended to drink much, if at all. But you had finally been worn down by Vanessa’s pleas to join her. And this bar had absinthe. You had always wondered what that was like, and she knew it. 

So fine, just a drink. But that quickly turned into two, as you tried to suppress your own happiness so as to not hurt your friend more. And well, alcohol tended to make you sad. Something you seemed to always forget consciously, and now you missed your husband.

Husband? Wait no, your intoxicated mind toyed with you. He hadn’t married you, yet, you seemed to think. A lot was fuzzy, another reason you hated drinking. You probably wouldn’t even remember parts of this evening. 

Fuck I’m such a lightweight.

Luckily some of your other girlfriends had joined, because you wanted Max. Now. You were suddenly hit with a deep ache to have his arms wrapped around you, holding you close. Telling you he loved you. 

“I need Maaaaxxx,” you whined, drawing out the syllables. “My Maxy,” you giggled, knowing how he pretended to hate that nickname but you knew he loved it. When it came from your lips anyway. 

Sage, one of your friends laughed. “I called him hon, he should be here any minute. Let’s walk you to the front, okay, so you can go right in the car?”

“Should be my husband,” you muttered under your breath. Sage couldn’t tell what you said but she laughed at your babbling. You took this as agreement.

“Wait- Vanessa!” You said in a panic once you were outside. “Oh no no no we can’t leave her, I’m not-“

“Hey hey, she’s okay, Sam came and took her home remember? She’s staying overnight keeping an eye on her for all of us.”

“Oh,” you said, frowning. You were so tired.

Sage just chuckled softly. 

“Hey look it’s your man!” She said, knowing what would cheer you up. 

“Maxxxxxyyyyy!” You cried, as she helped you over to the car. 

His car came to an abrupt stop right in front of the bar, Max double parking and ignoring the honking and swearing he got for doing so on a crowded Manhattan street. Max quickly got out and to your side. Max could tell you were definitely drunk, which was a rare thing. He always worried about you, and seeing you unsteady on your feet gave him a sinking feeling. And the sad expression you wore didn't help. 

He rushed over, gathering you in his arms as Sage went about opening the side door.

“Maxxxxxy…. I missed you where’d ya go,” you slurred, going boneless in his arms. “Tummy hurts,” you pouted.

“I let you out of my sight for a few hours,” he teased, but there was a fear in his eyes you would have caught were you sober. 

“I’m here now honey, I’ve got you, it’s okay,” he whispered softly in your ear as he held you tightly.

“Thanks for calling me Sage,” he said, but his eyes only remained on your face. 

“Of course. What are friends for, couldn’t let anything happen to one of my favorite people. I was going to just drop her off but when I tried to get her to go to my car, she just started to cry for you and it was like trying to move a mountain all of a sudden.”

Max chuckled, smiling fondly at you as he effortlessly scooped you up and placed you gently into the passenger seat. No one else ever needed him so much. It was a thing he used to be afraid of, avoided. But with you it made his chest swell with pride and love. The person he adored most needed him. 

“That’s my girl, stubborn to a fault. You good to get home?” He asked as he buckled you in, brushing your hair back from your face and giving you a forehead kiss. 

“No I’m good, someone had to remain sober, cars here,” she replied.

You could hear the two of them replying but it felt far away. Because you noticed something when max so gently put on your seatbelt. A ring. When had he gotten married? 

You didn’t register your friend saying good night to you, or even the car starting. You felt like you were going to be sick. Max had started to drive before you realized it, after flipping off an irritated cabbie behind him who was giving him shit for not leaving fast enough. 

“Jesus was just trying to look her over, asshole,” he muttered under his breath. He had to fight the urge for his fangs to come out, needing to focus on you.

As he started to drive, he reached for your hand. He always thought that shit was ridiculous, those couples that couldn’t go without holding hands while driving. But now he understood. Max always felt the need to be connected to you physically. 

He startled when you pulled away quickly, his face falling as you turned to look out the window. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright ? I know you said your stomach was bothering you. Should I pull over?” He asked, his voice upping in pitch a bit in fear. What if you had really drank too much and needed to go to the ER? God, what if he lost you? He shook his head to shake himself out of his fears, reminding himself he could hear your heart beating normally. And of course he could always turn you, but the two of you were in no rush to do that unless there was no other choice. And the thought of you in any pain felt like what Max would imagine a stake to the heart would feel like. 

“I’m fine Max, just take me home please.” He was again struck at your reaction, you seemed annoyed with him and also, hurt. He tried to rack his brain as to what he could have done to upset you. You were very open with him, and would always tell him what was on your mind. So it frightened him a little to have you avoiding speaking about whatever was bothering you. 

“That’s where we’re going, love, but, please tell me what’s wrong? I’m here, sweetheart,” he said gently as he pulled up to a red light, wanting to touch you but afraid of your reaction. 

“How could you get married without me?” You whined, turning to glare at him. 

Max couldn’t help it, he let out a laugh. I mean he married you, there was no need for an invitation. 

“Um, you were there baby, don’t you remember?” He looked to you again as he continued driving, thankful your apartment wasn’t far from the bar. 

You scoffed in response. 

Was I there? Shit. 

“Sweetheart did you hit your head? Please tell me what’s going on,” he said, not caring at the sad tone of pleading in his voice. 

“No I didn’t hit my head,” you snapped, pouting as you looked out the window. 

“Then baby, what are you -“

“Of course I know I was there!”

You got defensive then, thinking Max found someone else. And clearly you had forgotten. But you wanted him happy. And if this other woman made him happy, it broke your heart but you loved him too much to take that from him. Sweet, darling man who you loved with every fiber of your being.

“Okay,” he said, looking at you askance. He pulled into the garage where you lived, silence filling the space as he parked in your home’s spot. ‘Phillips’ read the parking sign. 

You huffed softly. 

God this woman better know how lucky she is. And she damn well better appreciate my Max. 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I should have gone out with you, are you upset about that?” He broached gently, hand hovering over your knee. Ready to pull it back he startled when you grabbed his hand. Before he dropped you off home, you needed to make sure he was happy. That this was a good woman who could care for this man so dear to you. 

“Max, just tell me, what...what’s she like? Does she ...make you happy?” You said in a voice barely audible. 

Max’s eyes went wide, his confusion growing. He flipped his hand to entwine your fingers with his. Maybe you were just teasing him. And, it did twinge a little, that you seemed to forget who you were. How important you were - are, to him. Perhaps he needed to remind you, before he panicked and had you two spend the night at the hospital. He knew how much you hated them.

Max gave your hand a squeeze, inhaling deeply before he replied. 

Your face was turned away from his now, faced to the window. But you didn’t pull away. And it was clear based on your actions you didn’t seem to forget your love for him. It did also give Max the chance to gush over you again, remind you of how there was no way in hell he would have married anyone but you.

“She’s amazing, and yes, yes she makes me happy. Happier than I thought...than I have any right to be, although she argues with me on that,” he smiled, looking at you. You still looked away but he couldn’t turn away from your brilliance. Even if you were annoyed.

“She is the kindest soul I’ve ever met. My wife,” he says, and it’s hard to hear the devotion and clear love that he imbues that word with. 

“I mean she’s beautiful of course, but her heart is the most beautiful part. She loves me, even when my fangs come out. She reminds me of the good still in me. But, she doesn’t see what I do- that she is that goodness. I wouldn’t be who I am without her,” he said. 

“Max, you are good,” you insisted, turning back to him. 

God, even when you thought he was with someone else your pretty eyes brimmed with love. He couldn’t stop himself from tucking a stray hair behind your ear. 

“Max, we shouldn’t-“ 

“Wait, I’m not finished,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. You could only nod, you couldn’t deny him anything. It wasn’t because of any kind of enchantment, your heart just belonged to him. 

“She loves with her whole heart. Not just me, her friends too. I mean she went out tonight just because a friend needed her. She always puts others first.” 

Hmm, well, she doesn’t sound so bad. She sounds…familiar actually. 

“She loves animals. I mean loves them. The amount of cats we have - three! Three cats! One we had to pay at least a grand for surgery because it had been hit by a car, but how could I say no to that face,” he smiled at you, watching the gears turn in your head.

Damn. She’s a cat lover. We must be friends. 

You started to feel a little bad. 

“And open that glove box for me will you, please” he asked, and you did, noticing the snack bars. “Those are there for when she wants a snack but also, she insists on having some kind of snack wherever we go. So if she sees a homeless person, or someone clearly hungry, she can give them one. Forget a fancy restaurant the leftovers don’t make it home, she gives those away too,” he said, smiling at how this angel for some reason loved him. 

“That’s what ...I do that too,” you muttered, eyes widening. 

“Do you now?” He couldn’t help but tease, searching your eyes. You were almost there from what he could see. You kept your entire soul in those eyes, you couldn’t hide anything from him. 

“Yes,” you said in a small voice, brow furrowed adorably in confusion. Max had to resist the urge to kiss away that frown. 

“She cares, I mean really cares. Stands up for what she believes in.”

“Wait-“ you start, you knew this woman. 

Max was on a roll now, getting lost in how much he loved you. 

“I mean I’ve gone to the beach for her. Because she loves the fucking beach. I mean I’m a vampire, and I go to the beach because it makes her so happy. Never mind the sun is annoying it’s worth it to see her smile, and of course the bathing suits she wears don’t hurt,” he teases, watching you blush and seeing realization slowly dawn on you. 

“She thinks, you know, that she’s not sexy. It’s something I don’t know, some asshole made her think, she wasn’t. But she is. Just by being. When she looks at me with want, I know I will be at her feet with anything she wants. She. Is. A. Goddess. Whether she believes me or not,” he says, locking eyes with you. 

Your breath catches as you slowly start to realize who she is. Tears brim your eyes at his kind words. Feeling sexy has always been a struggle for you, probably because your ex never made you feel that way. You just didn’t think that was you. Pretty and cute maybe, but certainly not sexy. But you remembered, smiling slightly , that Max always made you feel desired. Like no one else.

“You know when I knew I was going to marry her?” He said gently, searching your eyes.

You swallowed thickly. Suddenly your mouth was so dry. 

“How?”

“The first time I saw her dancing in her kitchen. That whole corny dance while no one is watching? That’s her. She’s so full of life. I just watched her and it hit me, that I wanted to wake up to her every day. Of course, it’s even better when she lets me hold her and sway her in my arms. I never want to let go,” he said, brown eyes shining and filled with love for you. 

“Max,” you whimpered, eyes filling with tears. 

“And I mean if that’s not enough, because I mean there’s way more, there’s a cooler in the back because she insists on having snacks for me. My wife, she-no one else has treated me with such love like she does. She’s always taking care of me,” and he smiles fully as he sees that you remember now, tears in the corner of his eyes. 

“And I will always, always take care of her. For as long as she will give me the privilege,” he whispers, emotion tangling his own throat, as he raises your hand to place a kiss there, right where your rings lay. “I still can’t believe she’s my wife,” he says fiddling with them as you let out a little sob. 

Max’s head whips back to you when he hears your cry, concern overwhelming him again. 

“Baby?” He asks, cupping your cheeks. 

“It’s me,” you sob, smiling at him. “I’m your wife,” you cry and giggle through the embarrassment of forgetting. 

He nods, thumb rubbing soft circles on your cheeks. 

“Oh Max,” you coo, placing a kiss to his lips, and you can feel his relief at you remembering, his smile against your lips. 

After you separate he presses his forehead to yours. 

“How could you think,” he swallows, trying not to sob himself. “I would marry anyone but you? You’re the only one. Always,” he says. 

“Oh Maxy, baby, I’m sorry.”

“No love don’t apologize-“ 

You cut him off with another kiss.

“It’s probably because,” you whisper, smiling, your grin overtaking your face. “I can’t believe you’re my husband.”


End file.
